Eric Smith's Preschool Bloopers: Gold Edition (Deleted scenes)
Eric Smith's Preschool Bloopers: Gold Edition (Deleted scenes) is an GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on November 24th 2017 Cast Kosta Karatzovalis - Russell Eric Smith - Himself Director - Steven David Smith - Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Transcript Kosta Karatzovalis: This is the Deleted scenes of Eric Smith's Preschool Bloopers Gold Edition! But this video could take long, so, yeah, enjoy! (Color bars: Take 36) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother David! And this is my sister, Ivy! And this is my Dad! And this is my Mom! Director: Cut! That's not Eric's Mom Kate Smith, that's Elena Marquez! Eric Smith: Dammit, I'm almost there! (Color bars: Take 37) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! However, The Teletubbies sucks! Director: Cut! The Preschoolers loves the Teletubbies! So don't upset them and let's try again from the top! Eric Smith: Well I still hate Teletubbies! (Color bars: Take 38) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother, David! Director: Cut! That's not David Smith again, that's Lucy McCall! (Color bars: Take 46) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And today, I'm reading strippers magazine! Director: Cut! That's very rude to the preschoolers about strippers, they're way to young! (Color bars: Take 52) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Where's the TV-Y rating? (Color bars: Take 53) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my hip hop brother, David David Smith: Yo, what's up my homies! Director: Cut! This is not the rap style of Eric Smith's Preschool, act normally! Eric Smith: Yo, I don't care about that you! (Color bars: Take 54) Eric Smth: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Where is my camera, that's not the right camera! (Color bars: Take 55) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Where's the plant? (Color bars: Take 56) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! Director: Cut! Eric, where's your glasses? Eric Smith: Oh, I forget to get it! (Color Bars: Take 58) Eric Smith: Coming up next on PBS Kids, It's Eric Smith's Preschool! Hello, everyone, I'm... Director: Cut! This is not a coming up next bumper, This is Eric Smith's Preschool! (Color Bars: Take 59) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith and who’s so hungry! (The film crew were laughing) Eric Smith: Um, what's so funny? David Smith: OK, Cut! Let's try again! (Color Bars: Take 60) Eric Smith: Helo, boys and girls, I'm Eric Smith. Director: Cut. (Color Bars: Take 61) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm eric smith and you can suck my d Director: Cut! No foul language. Eric Smith: You fool, why would you do that? (Color Bars: Take 62) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith. And this is my rude sister, Ivy. Director: Cut! That's not Ivy Smith, that's David Smith. And also how dare you said rude sister like that. (Color Bars: Take 63) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith. And welcome to the Eric Smith show Director: Cut! (Color Bars: Take 64) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm your host, Eric Smith. Director: Cut! You are not the host (Color Bars: Take 65) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith. Here come the rubbadubbers splish splash splish splosh Director: Cut! Your not singing the rubbadubbers! (Color Bars: Take 66) Eric Smith: well here I am in my tubby again, and my tubby’s all filled with water and nice fluffy... Director: Cut! We’re not singing rubber duckie! (Color Bars: Take 67) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith. And let’s poop our pants Director: Cut! (Color Bars: Take 68) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith. And this is my brother, david Director: Cut! That’s not David Smith, that’s warren cook! (Color Bars: Take 69) (Color Bars: Take 119) (Color Bars: Take 120) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And feel my armpits! Director: Cut cut cut! Do you show the Preschoolers to you arms! (Color Bars: Take 123) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And it's time for Shane’s kindergarten countdown! Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Shane’s kindergarten countdown! (Color Bars: Take 124) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And it's time for Five Minutes More! Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Five Minutes More! (Color Bars: Take 129) Eric Smith: Hello, everyone, I will kill you all! Director: Cut! This is not hell! (Color Bars: Take 131) (Color Bars: Take 132) Eric Smith: Coming soon, a new movie starring everyone’s Favourite, Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! director: cut! This is not a movie trailer!Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2017 videos